


Fooling You?

by InSiriustarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teen Romance, angsty, grindledore is canon, there is native speaking but i have provided translations, this is all new so forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSiriustarlight/pseuds/InSiriustarlight
Summary: She’s the new girl, taken from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts to be under surveillance ordered by Dumbledore. She has shown to be quite the powerful witch and has a resembling personality of a very powerful dark wizard. She is befriended easily by the marauder group and becomes even closer to Sirius Black. What she doesn’t know is that Sirius is part of the Order of the Phoenix that are supposed to watch her every move and what they don’t know yet is that she loves the chaos and is a dark magic user, taught by the one and only, Grindelwald.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Regulus Black/Reader, Sirius Black x Reader, Sirius Black/ Female Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, young sirius black x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on my tumblr, at insiriustarlight. I have created a playlist that goes along with the chapters just for fun and added depth. I have also done one visual on this website per chapter, meanwhile on tumblr there is more visuals for the story. All the characters and settings belong to the one and only J.k. Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of character family death just forewarning you. It’s not detailed just mentioned for story purposes

Background story

link to visuals on tumblr: <https://insiriustarlight.tumblr.com/post/187654026474/fooling-you>

Y/N mother worked at the prison as a cleaner and with being as poor as she was would live in the prison in the more secluded place. This is where Y/n grew up was in a prison and by the time she was old enough, at 7, would help her mother out. This is when she started to notice the inmate, Grindelwald and even though they never spoke for a year he was quietly observing her and soon recognized that she had the potential of a witch. At the age of 8 he’d say a few words and then intrigue her with his magic. He told her for her 9th birthday that she too possessed the power he had. That was when he gave her a gift, a paper with an address to a place where he knew one of his acolytes who could gift y/n a wand. She went and retrieved the wand in the dead of night when her mother was very much asleep. She then on learned from Grindelwald all his knowledge and power in the dark arts. He could tell she was catching on quick and so was her personality. She was a fierce and sharp girl and had an intelligence that proceeded her societal status. He knew he had to get her into a wizarding school, because he knew not only that he wasn’t going to be around much longer, but that she had the potential of being a great witch and that was enough for him to pass on in this life. He adored the girl and almost one could say care for her. He found a way to get her in to the north American wizarding school, Ilvermorny. There he would just write letters and help her shape into the powerful witch she is, but to keep a low profile when using the dark arts. She appreciated his help and all that he has done to open her eyes of this new would. He would sometimes help her on subjects that she stumbles on, but he wanted her to be the best and top of her class. He wanted her to surpass him. Maybe then the war that was coming could come to an before it begins. When he sent her off, he had a plan to make her the best and the strongest for when he who shall not be named would come again and start a war. So that she may beat him and that would balance everything.

**_This has to do with more recent events like where the story will take off and a bit more detail as far as the summary goes._ **

**(Cont.)** Alas, her strong resemblance of personality and power in wizardry was called into question and Dumbledore stepped in to take in the youngblood to Hogwarts for close surveillance. He would not let another wizard give in to the dark side of themselves. There, in her sixth year, she doesn’t receive letters from Grindelwald anymore, but back near her homeland she can make visits to him. Her mother worn out and exhausted passed away in her sleep peacefully, so the prison doctor said three years ago. This was not only a spiral for her, but would make her training and teachings from Grindelwald all these years harder to control. So that is when she became a problem enjoying drugs and alcohol to drive away the pain and loneliness. This is where I story will take off. A night where she gives in again and wakes up to an unexpected turn of events. 


	2. Chapter 1: We're Distant Stars part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to figure out how to do visuals on here so please give me some time and enjoy the story

Ch. 1 We're Distant Stars (part 1)

song: Holy Ground- Banners

It was like every other night I have been spending for the past few years since my mother’s passing. The room is dusty, grey and dark with some dim neon green lights emitting above me. There are crushed cups that spread across the floor along with broken white cancer sticks. I slowly pull myself up and look around the dark basement. A few people are passed out, some on the floor and some on the couch. I hear someone shuffle their feet and look behind me to see a guy holding a trash bag and picking up the cups that are scattered.

“Well well.” Is all they say when they make eye contact with me and then get back to work.

“How long was I out for?” I ask and get up from the dirty ground.

“Well seeing as the party ended around five hours ago, I don’t know, also maybe the fact that I don’t know you. Should be breaking dawn out there, though.”

“oh.” I reply, not really wanting to bite back with my own smart-ass remark.

“Yeah but the party started three days ago if you didn’t know…”

“Oh.” I get up and go to the sink across the room and rinse out my mouth. The tap water sucks down here, but its better than my mouth feeling like sandpaper as it does at the moment.

“Yeah, hey do you think-“ The guy starts to ask.

I leave the basement and ascend the stairs away from that dungeon of party hell and tread my way slowly back to my tower of Wampus. Man, those buggers from Scotland, England, and all around know how to party and bring the good stuff. I was in state of euphoria for three days. I’m going to miss them if they aren’t already gone back overseas, to Hogwarts no less. How I wish I could be back overseas. I’d loved to visit Austria, my beautiful home.

I haven’t been back home in three years. I lost my mom and attended her funeral the winter of 1973. It was the only time I’ve been home since going overseas to be a student at Ilvermorny. I wish I could just finish school now and just go back home. Even though I don’t have a home to go back to anymore. With my mom gone and us living in the prison she worked in, I don’t really have a solid home. I do have Gellert Grindelwald. That old man is still alive thankfully.

I get to my room which luckily for me is my own private room and lock the door behind me and fall back on my bed. I take a moment to settle and then sit up from the soft blankets. I look around my room which is in a state of mess. Typical. Then I see it there on the desk table of my room. An open letter. His letter.

_Dear Kleine, (translation: little one)_

_I’m afraid this will be our last letter for a while. Someone has caught wind of your past and seeks you out and for your protection just do as your told. You may be coming closer to home if things go right. Our letters must be disposed of, so no one knows that we have been in contact. Its all for your safety, kleine. I hope you understand. Please remember to never stop suche wer du bist (looking for who you are). You are my girl almighty remember. Please be safe and never, never show your dark side until you feel the power is necessary in your bones. Mögen wir uns wiedersehen (until we meet again)._

_Sincerely,_

_Your family_

I let the tear roll down my cheek and hit the tabletop as I lay the letter down and then use my wand to perch it over to the trashcan and hover over as it burns away to ash. I gladly take a shower and relax my sore muscles from the euphoric trip I was on for three days and barely have much recollection. I get dressed for the day in simple clothing since school has not yet started and won’t for another week. After all today is Saturday, oh shoot no it isn’t anymore. Today is Tuesday, but thankfully I still have a few days before the new school year starts.

That’s when I hear a knock on my door. I go to open it and there is the teacher of the girl’s dormitory at my door, Miss. Radfoot. Miss. Radfoot is one of the esteemed professors here at Ilvermorny and well known for her generosity and kind nature, and not to mention part of the council of the school board.

“Ah hello, Miss. Radfoot.” I say with a small smile.

“Oh good you’re awake and up and at em.” She says with a big smile painted a glossy red.

“Yes.” Unsure of what she means by that.

“There’s been news that has come in for you that you are to meet the headmaster in his office.”

“Now?” I question begrudgingly.

“Now.” She replies emphatically.

“Okay, let me get some shoes and I’ll be there.”

“Perfect. Then I’ll take my leave.” She says with a big cherry smile on her face.

I close my door and sigh as I turn back towards my room and head to my closet and grab a pair of sneakers to put on. I grab my wand and I apparate myself to the doors of the headmaster. I knock on the large wooden doors of the headmaster Fontaine and hear loud scuffling as he makes his way to open the door.

“My dear, thank goodness you have come quickly. Big, Big news for you! Mmhmm!” Headmaster Fontaine says excitingly and anytime he is excited like this it is masked by some fear and I can only hope that whatever is behind this door for me is not my demise.

I walk in after the headmaster and see another man in elegant red robes with gold detailing and a long white beard and hair to match. Geez, the man looked like merlin himself right out the portrait. He had sparkling blue eyes and kindly smiled at me. I smile back and the headmaster ushers me to take a seat.

“Miss. Y/l/n, I have some news from across the pond.” Headmaster Fontaine says with a small laugh to ease the tension.

“Well what is it?” I ask, there are only a few things it could be. The foreigners at the party last night, the fact that there was party last night could lead in a lot of directions, and then of course my connections to Grindelwald. I hope it’s the latter, because I don’t know the hell I’m going to do if its Grindelwald.

“Well miss. y/l/n, you are being transferred.”

“Transferred?”

Oh shit, what have I done?


	3. Chapter 2: We're distant stars pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster Fontaine said "And I oop"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Holy Ground by BANNERS

“Transferred?” I say in confusion. Why am I being transferred a week before school starts? Where to? I’m lost.

“Yes. This man here is Professor Dumbledore. He is also the headmaster at hogwarts.” My headmaster explains.

“Hogwarts? As in Scotland?” I ask more questions.

“Yes. You’ll be transferring to Hogwarts. Something the council of wizards has rewarded you.”

“Rewarded? I’ve never heard of this. Do I have to accept?” I’m still left with more questions as he explains the details.

“I am afraid you can’t decline the council’s decision. It isn’t a bad thing. Hogwarts offers many classes and advance classes at that to which they see fit for you to be placed in.” My headmaster Fontaine tries to put it nicely, but I still think this is strange to say the least.

“I see.” I give a glance towards the headmaster of hogwarts who idly stands and looks toward me with a small, yet kind smile. “When I am to leave?”

“Tonight at the latest. If you wish to earlier that is perfectly fine too. Just wanted to give time to say goodbye to your friends.”

“I see.” I say with a slow nod. “I’ll be ready in two hours. I suppose I am to meet you …” I say directing my question to Headmaster Dumbledore.

“The front of the school is fine. We’ll be traveling by portkey.” He says a soft voice.

“Okay. I’m going to go pack. Thank you Headmaster Fontaine.”

“Of course, dear.”

I make my way out of the room and walk slowly making sure to remember everything detail I can. I am going to miss this place. Afterall it’s been my second home.

Back in the room where the two Headmasters stand.

“What do you think?” Dumbledore asks.

“I think she is a talented witch who is yet to see her full potential. For better or for worse, she may be our savior. After all he chose her did, he not.”

“That he did. I just hope she doesn’t make the same mistake he did.” Dumbledore sighs.

I’m in my room and gathering my two suitcases under the bed and start to pack my ordinary clothes, shoes, and belongings. I pack my toiletries and hygiene products stuffing them a sack bag and placing it on top of the last of my clothes. I grab the necklace off my nightstand I had forgot to put on today. I open the heart shaped locket and see a picture of my mom.

_I’m coming, mom. I’ll be closer to home before you know it. Please be a little more patient._

I put the necklace on and grab my suitcases and head down the stairs to the common room. My friends wait for me. I only had a small group of friends, but they were great and we grew up together.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving.” My friend, Gwen, tries to hold back her crying. I set my suitcases down and hug her.

“I’m going to miss you too, G.” I say.

“Okay my turn.” My friend, Sloane, says impatiently as she joins the hug anyways. I smile and enjoy the embracement.

“What are you waiting for? An invitation?” I say to Ares, who is idly standing by as we girls hug.

“Aw I thought you’d never ask”, and the 6-foot man joins us in the group goodbye hug.

“I’m going to miss you guys. Who is else is going to convince you to party every night.” I say trying to lighten the mood. I feel the vibration of laughs surround me.

“Ha ha, it won’t be the same without you. Promise you’ll write.” Sloane says.

“I promise. I solemnly promise.” I say and we dispatch from the hug.

“You’re going to wreck Hogwarts.” Ares said. We laugh and then I pick up my bags. They walk with me to the entrance of the school where Headmaster Fontaine and Headmaster Dumbledore wait. This is it. I turn back at school and take one last look. I give my friends a smile and say goodbye as I depart to stand with Headmaster Dumbledore.

“Are you ready?” He asks.

“I’m ready.” I say and we walk to the end of bridge where a car awaits us. The headmaster sits in the front passenger seat as I take the backseat with my belongings.

_I’m so close. I’m coming home. I can’t wait to see you again. Mom and Gell._


End file.
